Living with the Salvatores
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: A girl with danger on her trail stays with the brothers. Will she fall for one of them? Will both end up betraying her in some way?
1. Chapter 1

So we fall and we break  
And we make the same mistakes  
Like we always, always do  
And we crawl, intertwined  
Forced apart from the inside  
Like we always, always knew

And I'm speechless  
Just speechless

Twenty seconds on the backlog, overtime  
Just twenty seconds 'til you're no longer mine.

speechless -MorningParade

I wrote this story with this song as my motivation. Damon and Stefan Salvatore belong to Julie Plec. I hope you enjoy!

my moms car just passed the Mystic Falls welcome sign. I adjust my passenger seat all the way back because being here makes me just want to relax. Even if it's busting with vampires, wolves , and witches. Oh the irony. You see I'm not a normal human being. I'm immortal. You see a demon came to me when i was only a few months old and gave me the gift of immortality. If a supernatural creature is around me, It covers my tracks so the demon cant't find me. I didn't believe it either until one day i was in a car crash that was supposed to kill me, yet i walked away from it without a scratch. my mom met the Salvatore brothers when i was younger. They saved her and my family from being attacked from the original vampires. We all been close ever since. We pulled up to the giant mansion and i grabbed my bags. I pulled down the passenger mirror to make sure I look ok. My mom looked at me funny.

" What are you doing?," she laughed.

" Just checking my makeup. You know what they look like, they intimidate me", and I smiled. When we walked up the walkway together, Stefan was already outside.

" Hey jalissa, I've missed you.", Stefan said as he pulled me into a hug.

I'm not going to lie, Stefan knew how to get a girl's heart going.

My mom looked at Stefan seriously. ' You take care of her ok. And try to keep her away from that flirt of a brother you have she is over a hundred years younger than him".

Stefan took into consideration in what she was saying. "I'll do my best. " My mom hugged me goodbye and Stefan led the way into the house.

Stefan looked at me when we reached the room I'm going to be staying in.

" I hope this is good."

" Stefan, are you kidding me? It's incredible," as i jumped on the king sized bed.

He sighed in relief. "Good". He glanced at the alarm clock on the table.

"Oh crap. I gotta go."

I turned around disappointed. "What? I just got here. i thought me and you were going to hang out. Ya know go to the Mystic bar and grill where I could kick your ass at pool." I smiled.

He laughed. " Believe me that's tempting, but i have a date."

"With who?", now my curiosity really hit like a freight train.

Damon leaned on the door frame next to Stefan and answered my question.

"Elena".  
i started prying more information out more and more. " As in Gilbert?

Damon snapped and pointed at me. " Yup that's her".

I remembered who she was. When i went to school here she was in my health class.

"I remember her now. Shes pretty."

Damon sat next to me on the bed.

"Go Stefan. Its cool. i can hang with jalissa while you're on your date. You can go now."

I looked at Damon.

" so is he crazy about her"?

Damon answered a little too quickly for my liking.

"Definitely. It's kinda sickening."

I looked at him with doubt.

"Damon I know you. You were in love once. I'm sure you want it to happen again."

"That's where you're wrong my friend. Never again. I know this party tonight. Wanna Go?"

"I don't know."

He looked at me with those amazing eyes.

"You'll be with me. You know that always ends fun. You need to break out of that shell of yours. "

He grabbed my hand and we started heading towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

At the party, I've never seen so many people in one house before.

"Jalissa, welcome to a Mystic Falls party."

I was taking in what I'm seeing. An actual party. I was never invited to parties like that unless it was for a family member. And people think I'm a straight edge which I am.

"Can you give me a sec, Damon? You kinda rushed me out of the house. I wanna fix myself up a bit."

He knew girls. " Yea. sure".

I went to the bathroom and took my hairband out. I saw moose on the counter and used some in my dark curly hair. I ditched my sweater. I never really liked that sweater. It just kept me so warm compared to my other clothes.

I came out and Damon was already at the door with two red cups in his hands.

"Bottoms up."

I wish I could tell you how many drinks I had that night. Back to back to back. I made out with some guy whose name I can't even remember. It's wrong what I'm doing, but wrong always feels so much better. Damon was in the corner keeping an eye on me. I guess you can say he didn't want to cramp my style. But how could he? It's Damon.

Damon's phone rang. " Hey Bro, How's the date with Elena?"

Stefan couldn't believe he left her alone with her brother. Her mom even said not to.

" Damon, are you drunk. Where's Jalissa?"

" Yea you can say I'm a little tipsy. Don't worry about jalissa. She's fine. She's pretty occupied right now." her lips are attached to some guys face."

Stefan could never imagine that. He didn't understand why a tiny piece of him was jealous.

Stefan put that thought to bed and continued. " Damon, if anything happens to her it's on us. "

Damon laughed. " Stefan, get your panties out of a twist. Oh no. Stefan I can't hear you. I must not have any connec.. and Damon hung up.

Damon looked at her dancing on the dance floor. He's never seen her this happy. Not even with Stefan who she obviously likes. She was the one person he truly cared about. She cared for him even when he can be a complete dick. Not many people can do that for a vampire let alone a human being.

Damon looked around the room and saw Rebekah. Hell no. She tried killing Jalissa and her family years ago. She's been dying to get that opportunity back ever since. Damon needed to get jalissa out of here.

I started getting sluggish. Damon caught sight of that and rushed to my side.

"Ok drinky, time to get you home."

Every single word that came out of my mouth was slurred.

"No Damon. We just got here."

I tired to walk but kept tripping over my own feet. Damon made no hesitation to carry me.

Rebekah took out her cell phone.

"Hey, it's me. You never guess who decided to come back to town. What should I do?"

" What? You want me to let her go? Fine. I will. She hung up. "For now."

Damon placed me gently on the bed.

"Damon, why doesn't Stefan like me?"

" he does like you."

"No not romantically. He's hung up on Elena."

I don't know Jaliss. I guess he looks at you as more of a sister than a girlfriend. I mean he's known you since you were five. "

"Yeah. Then why aren't we a couple?"

He smiled. "Because I like you too much. Get some rest."

It was true. He did like her. But she deserved someone like his brother. Or even Stefan. She shouldn't have a broken man who feeds on humans to make himself feel better.

I woke up the next morning feeling like an elephant was sitting on my head. Shit. How much did I drink last night? Must have been a lot because the drinks came up to visit me. I took a shower hoping that it will help. Nope. Not really. I headed downstairs and saw Stefan by the couch.

" Good morning.", He said all cheery.

"Ugh, how are you cheery at 7 in the morning?"

He looked at me with a confused expression. " It's 12 in the afternoon."

Damn. I slept half the day. " Look don't worry about it. You wanna go school me at pool?"

I smiled. " Is that a rhetorical question?"

That whole night Rebekah was searching for Klaus. She looked in all the places he would go. Nothing. She made the decision to look again just in case he was in any of them.

First stop. His house.

"Nik, you here? I need to talk to you."

Sure enough he was in his living room.

"what is it Rebekah?"

" Nik, the immortal is back in town."

He automatically became intrigued.

"So the dark-haired beauty is with her boy toys again? Why don't we pay her a visit. After all its been years since I've seen her."


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan and I went to the Mystic Falls Grill.

He handed me a pool stick.

"You're up first."

"Okay."

I Leaned down moving my stick to the white ball. I pulled my arm back slowly and shot my arm forward. The clinking of balls finally stopped. I got five balls in.

Stefan looked at me in shock. "You've gotten even better."

" I know. I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"No I'm good."

I walked to the bar when I spotted Damon on the other side of it. I haven't seen him since last night.

He obviously looked worried. I touched his arm. "Hey, you ok?"

He downed his whiskey. "No, not really."

I looked down at my hands. " Is it because of what I said last night? I don't know where it came from and.."

He cut me off. " It's not really whats plaguing my thoughts."

"Then what is it?"

He turned his body toward me. "You remember Rebekah?"

"Yeah, she's one of the originals. Why?"

"Well, I saw her at the party last night."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"I should leave," my voice shaking a bit.

Stefan came over.

"What's wrong," looking at my face.

"Rebekah is back in town. She saw me at the party last night."

Stefan sighed. " See Damon, I told you to keep an eye on her."

"Stefan, relax, she's still breathing isn't she?", it was like acid dripping off his voice.

There was something bothering him more than this whole "Rebekah is back in town" thing.

"Okay, I need to leave."

Stefan rubbed her back. "No you're safer with us."

"I'll ask Elena if I can borrow the keys to her Family's cabin."

Damon got off the bar stool. "Okay, you do that. I'll get her home safe."

Stefan looked at him with doubt. "You sure you can handle that?"

Damon was ready to hit Stefan.

"Stefan, You go get the keys. Damon, come on let's go."

Damon looked at her. He can't believe this. He's falling for this girl. what the hell? It's been years since he's seen her. And they only had one night out. Now he couldn't get her to leave his thoughts.

A man was sitting at his desk. He had pictures of Jalissa all over his desk and information about her all on the wall in front of him.

"Abbatu,(which means a demon with right to sacrifice and destroy), looked up to the woman standing in front of him.

"I suppose you have news for me about my Immortal."

"Yes, Rebekah Michaelson spotted her in Mystic Falls."

"Okay, then. Looks like I'm going to Mystic falls." With lightning speed, he was standing behind the woman.

"I need a meal." He stuck his hand through her chest and took out her heart. He bit it with great satisfaction.

He appeared in front of the Mystic Falls welcome sign with the half eaten heart still in his hand.

"Time for me to get what I want."


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan arrived at Elena's house.

"Stefan, what're doing here?"

"Hey, I need the keys for your cabin. "

She looked at him in suspicion. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I need to help out a friend. I need to keep her safe."

Jealousy overtook her. "She?"

Stefan took her face into his hands. "You're the only girl I have eyes for."

That's all she needed to hear.

She took them off the key hook and handed them to Stefan.

"Thanks," He kissed her and left.

When she shut the door, she changed into Abbatu.

The real Elena was tied up upstairs in her room with Rebekah keeping an eye on her.

"A cabin, huh? Rebekah, stay with Elena. I gotta make a milk run."

"Yes, sir. "

Damon was on his way to the cabin. He pulled out is cellphone.

"Stefan, hey did you get the keys? Good, we are on our way there now." Damon looked at Jalissa, who was looking out the window obviously worried.

Hey, you're going to be ok."

I looked at him.

"No Damon, I don't think I will be. I have a bad feeling about this."

He reassured me.

" I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Damon was trying to make sense of what he was feeling right now. He never would have thought that this would happen. Yeah, he always loved her and cared for her. But only platonically. Now, he thinks he was insane for ever considering her as just a friend. He wanted more with her. Everything. I guess after what she said in her drunken state, Those feelings inside were activated. He couldn't d anything about it. She was in love with Stefan.

We pulled up and got out of the car. He put his arm around me. "This will be over soon. Then, you can live as a somewhat normal human being."

I laughed. "yea, thanks for the optimism."

Stefan pulled up and tossed th cabin keys to Damon. As soon as we walked in, Stefan got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Stefan. It's been awhile."

Rebekah.

"I need your immortal."

"Whys that?"

"Go screw yourself that's why. If you don't hand her over, there will be fatalities."

She put Elena on the phone."Stefan, please. Please help me."

Stefan's eyes widened with fear and worry.

I moved closer to Stefan. " What's wrong?"

He hung up his cell.

"Rebekah has Elena. She said she won't hurt her unless I give Jalissa over."

Right there, I saw the true love he has for her in his eyes. I know now that I can't compete with that. I need to just move on from this pathetic notion that he will love me one day. He's a good guy, and he's happy with her. It's time for me to let go.

"Then do it. Hand me over to Rebekah. I see how much you love this girl."

Damon looked at us both. "What! No, Stefan can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

They both walked into the closest bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you? you're gonna save Elena, a girl you knew only for a few months, over the girl you've known for years?"

"Damon, you know I care about her. But Elena.."

Damon rolled his eyes. " You're unbelievable. I'm not letting you do this Stefan. I'll take Jalissa. I'll Keep her safe. You can stay here and go to hell for all I care."

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm and Damon stabbed him in the groin with a wooden stake.

"I won't let you kill the girl I love."

I waited in the living room when Damon came out with a little blood on his hand.

"What happened?"

Damon grabbed my bag and moved me to the door. "Jalissa, come on. We gotta go somewhere else."

"No Damon. I can't keep doing this to you two. I can't keep putting the people I care about in danger. You've both done so much for me. It's time I return the favor."

"I'm not letting you leave. You're going to die if you go to her! I know that you are immortal, but if she wants you this bad she knows how to kill you. Do you not realize what it'll do to everyone that cares about you."

His eyes and voice softened. "Please. I'm begging you. Please, lets just go. I'll drive as far away as I can."

I wasn't going to give up so easily ,but he didn't need to know that. "Okay."

We got into his car and started to drive. Me and him kept looking at each other.

I got out my phone and texted my aunt who is a witch in Maryland. Yeah, I know. got alot of supernatural shit swirling around my family.

Ellie heard her cellphone vibrate. Wow. it was her niece. The text read:

I need the summoning spell for a demon.

Demon? What is this girl up to now? What she did know, is that her niece would never take no for answer. She sent her the chant and the few requirements it takes to summon a demon.

Ellie replied back:

Please be careful. You are all your mom has left.

When that text sent over, I thought about what Damon said. But sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself to protect the others you love. I just hated the fact I was going against Damon's wishes as soon as we stop driving.


End file.
